Darth Vader
Darth Vader (previous known as Anakin Skywalker) was a major character in the Winnie the Pooh/Star Wars movies who is once an antagonist and now one of Pooh's friends in the films created by BowserMovies1989. In the Pooh's Adventures Role in the Pooh's Adventures Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith portrays Anakin Skywalker's fall to the dark side of the Force. In the closing days of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the villainous Separatists, Palpatine—then the Republic's Chancellor—reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and tempts him to join the dark side by promising that it will enable him to save his pregnant wife, Padmé Amidala, from dying in childbirth. At first, Anakin informs Jedi Master Mace Windu of Palpatine's identity; Windu orders Anakin to stay behind while he takes several Jedi to Palpatine's office to arrest him. Anakin returns to the Chancellor's office to make sure that Palpatine is taken alive, and finds him apparently defeated after a fierce lightsaber battle with Windu. When Windu tells Anakin that he intends to kill Palpatine and raises his lightsaber to finish him off, Anakin severs Windu's arm. Palpatine blasts Windu with Force lightning, sending him plummeting out the window to his death. Desperate to save Padmé, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith, and becomes Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader's first assignment is to assault the Jedi Temple and kill everyone inside, even the younglings, paving the way for Palpatine to destroy the Jedi and form the Empire from the Republic's ashes. Vader then travels to the lava planet Mustafar, where Separatist leaders have gathered, and mercilessly slaughters them. There, Vader is surprised by the sudden appearance of Padmé, who has learned what her husband has done and begs him to go into hiding with her. Vader refuses, instead saying that he plans to eventually kill Palpatine so that he and Padmé can rule the galaxy together. As Padmé recoils in horror, Anakin's former mentor and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ewan McGregor), appears after stowing away in Padmé's ship. Believing Padmé has betrayed him, Vader uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Kenobi and Vader engage in an epic lightsaber duel, at the end of which Kenobi severs Vader's limbs. Vader lands too close to the lava and nearly burns to death. Palpatine arrives in time to rescue his apprentice and transports him to Coruscant. To sustain him, medical droids encase him in the black armored suit, mask, and respirator. When Vader regains consciousness and asks for Padmé, Team Rocket tells him that she was killed in the heat of Vader's anger. This revelation breaks what remains of Anakin's spirit; he screams in torment, destroying the objects around him with the Force. He is last seen at Palpatine's side, watching the construction of the first Death Star. In ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'', Vader and Team Rocket are charged with recovering the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. He captures and tortures Princess Leia Organa and is present when Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin (Peter Cushing) destroys her home world of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, Vader fights a lightsaber duel against his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi; Vader emerges the winner, since Kenobi willingly turns into a spirit in the Force, just before Vader's final blow. He then encounters Luke Skywalker during a battle over the Death Star, and senses in him a great strength in the Force shortly before the boy destroys the battle station. Just as Vader is about to shoot down Luke's ship, the Millennium Falcon, piloted by Han Solo, destroys Vader's wingman and sends Vader and Team Rocket's ship spinning into space. Early in the film, Kenobi tells Luke that Vader was a former Jedi who betrayed and murdered Luke's father. In ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'', Vader and Team Rocket capture Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer and Ash's friends at Cloud City on Bespin to lure Luke into a confrontation. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda, duels Vader, but is eventually defeated when Vader severs Luke's right hand. Vader reveals his true identity as Luke's father and offers Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and "rule the galaxy as father and son". Luke refuses and throws himself from a weather platform into a reactor chasm. He is sucked into an air shaft and rescued by Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, the Earth heroes and Lando Calrissian, piloting the Millenium Falcon, where his severed hand is replaced by a lifelike mechanical prosthetic. In ''Pooh's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'', Luke has nearly completed his Jedi training and learns from Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. Luke learns about his father's past from Obi-Wan's spirit and Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, and also learns that Leia is his twin sister. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, and they surrender to Imperial Stormtroopers and is delivered to Vader and the Emperor. Aboard the second Death Star, which is being constructed in orbit, Palpatine tries to seduce Luke to the dark side. Luke resists the Emperor's appeals to his anger and threats to his friends, but snaps when Vader threatens to turn Leia to the dark side. Luke brutally overpowers Vader. The fight severs his father's right hand, revealing it to be prosthetic. This also damages Vader's life support system, which soon leads to his death. Luke stares at his own prosthetic right hand (his real one, ironically, having been severed by Vader in the previous film). Terrified, Luke controls his anger at the last minute, realizing that he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate. The Emperor urges Luke to kill Vader and "fulfill his destiny" by becoming Palpatine's new apprentice, but Luke refuses and throws down his lightsaber. Enraged, Palpatine unleashes a torrent of Force Lightning upon Luke. In agony, Luke begs his father for help. The sight of his son's suffering breaks the dark side's hold on Vader and he hears the words from The Good Fairy. Under the Good Fairy's spell, and with his last bit of strength, Vader grabs Palpatine and throws him into the Death Star's reactor core, killing him. Moments from death, he begs his son to take off his breath-mask so he can look at Luke with his own eyes; Luke complies and, for the first time, father and son truly see each other. Anakin Skywalker tells Luke that there was good left in him after all, and dies, redeemed. Luke escapes on a shuttle with his father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. That night, Luke gives his father a traditonal Jedi funeral by cremating his father's body in its armor. During the victory celebration on Endor's forest moon, Luke sees the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker standing alongside the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Apparently, when Vader died on the Death Star hanger, his inner darkness was flung away to a pocket dimension where Bowser extracted it to make a clone to help him in his attempts to destroy Winnie the Pooh and one of the Candidate for the title of Chosen One, Aisling in the Walt Disney World Version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. Sadly for the reptillain villain, Darth Vader's clone retained his good soul and rebelled against Bowser, then joined up with Pooh in their valiant efforts to save the worlds and face against foes like Dr. Facilier, Professor Ratigan, Shredder, and more of Pooh's old enemies. Role in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' portrays Anakin Skywalker's fall to the dark side of the Force. In the closing days of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the villainous Separatists, Palpatine—then the Republic's Chancellor—reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, and Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Trixie Lulamoon, and Queen Chrysalis are revealed that they are truly loyal to Palpatine, than Count Dooku. And Palpatine tempts him to join the dark side by promising that it will enable him to save his pregnant wife, Padmé Amidala, from dying in childbirth. At first, Anakin informs Jedi Master Mace Windu of Palpatine's identity; Windu orders Anakin to stay behind while he takes several Jedi to Palpatine's office to arrest him. Anakin returns to the Chancellor's office to make sure that Palpatine is taken alive, and finds him apparently defeated after a fierce lightsaber battle with Windu. When Windu tells Anakin that he intends to kill Palpatine and raises his lightsaber to finish him off, Anakin severs Windu's arm. Palpatine blasts Windu with Force lightning, sending him plummeting out the window to his death. Desperate to save Padmé, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith, and becomes Palpatine's apprentice, Darth Vader. Vader's first assignment is to assault the Jedi Temple and kill everyone inside, even the younglings, paving the way for Palpatine to destroy the Jedi and form the Empire from the Republic's ashes. Vader then travels to the lava planet Mustafar, where Separatist leaders have gathered, and mercilessly slaughters them. There, Vader is surprised by the sudden appearance of Padmé, who has learned what her husband has done and begs him to go into hiding with her. Vader refuses, instead saying that he plans to eventually kill Palpatine so that he and Padmé can rule the galaxy together. As Padmé recoils in horror, Anakin's former mentor and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the rest of our heroes, appear after stowing away in Padmé's ship. Believing Padmé has betrayed him, Vader uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness. Kenobi, the Ponies, Spike, and Vader engage in an epic lightsaber duel, at the end of which Kenobi severs Vader's limbs. Vader lands too close to the lava and nearly burns to death. Palpatine, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Trixie, and Queen Chrysalis arrive in time to rescue his apprentice and transport him to Coruscant. To sustain him, medical droids encase him in the black armored suit, mask, and respirator. When Vader regains consciousness and asks for Padmé, Sidious tells him that she was killed in the heat of Vader's anger. This revelation breaks what remains of Anakin's spirit; he screams in torment, destroying the objects around him with the Force. He is last seen at Palpatine's side, watching the construction of the first Death Star. In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'', Vader had constructed a castle atop a Sith cave on the planet Mustafar, which included a bacta tank where Vader could survive without his armor. Shortly after the destruction of Jedha City, while floating in the tank, Vader was approached by his servant Vaneé, and he also approached to Diesel 10, Splatter Dodge, Trixie, and Queen Chrysalis who are visiting him. He informed Vader and the villains that Director Krennic, the Imperial official in charge of the construction of the Death Star, had arrived as summoned to explain a number of recent problems involving the battlestation. The most pressing of these problems was the discovery that Galen Erso, an engineer who had played a pivotal role in the creation of the Death Star's superlaser, had been a traitor, and that there was a distinct possibility that he had leaked information about the weapon to the Rebellion. Krennic had been recently informed by Governor Tarkin that he was no longer in command of the Death Star project, and was keen to impress upon Vader and the villains their need for an audience with the Emperor, ostensibly to discuss the weapon's destructive capabilities. Vader instead chastised Krennic for the destruction of Jedha City, the city where the Empire had been mining the kyber crystals needed for the Death Star's primary weapons systems to function. Krennic attempted to shift the blame for the city's destruction to Tarkin (as it had in fact been Tarkin's idea), but Vader was unmoved. He informed Krennic that the Imperial Senate had been told that Jedha had been destroyed in a mining disaster, and that the Death Star did not exist. He then impressed upon the director in no uncertain terms that he was to make certain that Galen Erso had not compromised the Death Star in any way. Taking this as conformation from Vader that he was still in command of the project, Krennic began to ask Vader if he would speak to the Emperor on his behalf. But before he could finish his question, Vader cut him off by telekinetically closing his throat, with a sardonic warning to not "choke" on his aspirations. And Splatter and Dodge tell him that he's a useless waste of time, and tells him to leave. Shortly afterwards, Rebel spies attacked the Imperial security complex on the planet Scarif, stole the technical readouts of the Death Star, and transmitted a copy to the Rebel flagship Profundity. As the Rebels began to flee to hyperspace, Vader and the villains arrived at the scene of the battle in the Star Destroyer Devastator and quickly crippled the already damaged Rebel flagship. They and a small group of stormtroopers then boarded the vessel and began searching for the plans. As the Rebel crew began to evacuate the Profundity, a small group of Rebel troopers copied the Death Star schematics onto a data disk and attempted to board the Corellian corvette Tantive IV and escape. Mere meters away from one of the corvette's airlocks, the Profundity experienced a power loss, jamming an automatic door in the path of the Rebel soldiers. Unable to get the door to open more than a few centimeters, the Rebels were intercepted by Vader, who began to slaughter the comparatively helpless Rebels. As Vader reached the trooper with the plans, the Rebel managed to pass the data disk to a compatriot of his behind the door before Vader impaled him and telekinetically wrenched the door open. While Vader finished eliminating the remaining soldiers, the trooper to whom the plans had been passed dove through the open airlock to the Tantive IV, and the Rebels managed to launch the ship before Vader and the villains were able to board it and Diesel 10 tells the commander to have their ship ready to go after that ship, and that they need those plans. Once the ship was away, the plans were given to Vader's estranged daughter, Princess Leia Organa, who had been tasked by her adoptive father to find Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'', Vader and the villains are enraged with the missing plans and are planning to recovered the stolen plans of the Death Star and finding the Rebel Alliance's secret base. They've captured and tortured Princess Leia Organa and are present when Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin destroys her home world of Alderaan. Shortly afterward, Vader fights a lightsaber duel against his former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi; Vader emerges the winner, since Kenobi willingly turns into a spirit in the Force, just before Vader's final blow. He then encounters Luke Skywalker during a battle over the Death Star, and senses in him a great strength in the Force shortly before the boy destroys the battle station. Just as Vader is about to shoot down Luke's ship, the Millennium Falcon, piloted by Han Solo, destroys Vader's wingman and sends Vader and the villain's ship spinning into space. Early in the film, Kenobi and our heroes tell Luke that Vader was a former Jedi who betrayed and murdered Luke's father. In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'', Vader and our heroes capture Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, Percy, and the rest of the others at Cloud City on Bespin to lure Luke into a confrontation. Luke, who has been partially trained by Yoda, duels Vader along with Trixie and Queen Chrysalis, but is eventually defeated when Vader severs Luke's right hand. Vader reveals his true identity as Luke's father and he and the villains offer Luke the chance to overthrow Palpatine and "rule the galaxy as father and son". Luke refuses and throws himself from a weather platform into a reactor chasm. He is sucked into an air shaft and rescued by Leia, Chewbacca, C-3PO, the Earth heroes, and Lando Calrissian, piloting the Millenium Falcon, where his severed hand is replaced by a lifelike mechanical prosthetic. In ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'', Luke has nearly completed his Jedi training and learns from Yoda that Vader is indeed his father. Luke learns about his father's past from Obi-Wan's spirit and he, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore also learn that Leia is his twin sister. On a mission to the forest moon of Endor, they surrender to Imperial Stormtroopers and is delivered to Vader, the villains, and the Emperor. Aboard the second Death Star, which is being constructed in orbit, Palpatine tries to seduce Luke to the dark side. Luke resists the Emperor's appeals to his anger and threats to his friends, but snaps when Vader threatens to turn Leia to the dark side. Luke brutally overpowers Vader. The fight severs his father's right hand, revealing it to be prosthetic. This also damages Vader's life support system, which soon leads to his death. Luke stares at his own prosthetic right hand (his real one, ironically, having been severed by Vader in the previous film). Terrified, Luke controls his anger at the last minute, realizing that he is perilously close to suffering his father's fate. The Emperor urges Luke to kill Vader and "fulfill his destiny" by becoming Palpatine's new apprentice, but Luke refuses and throws down his lightsaber. Enraged, Palpatine unleashes a torrent of Force Lightning upon Luke. In agony, Luke begs his father for help. The sight of his son's suffering breaks the dark side's hold on Vader and with his last bit of strength, Vader grabs Palpatine and throws him into the Death Star's reactor core, killing him, as the other villains fall into the Death Star's reactor core and killed too. Moments from death, he begs his son to take off his breath-mask so he can look at Luke and our heroes with his own eyes; Luke complies and, for the first time, father and son truly see each other. Anakin Skywalker tells Luke that there was good left in him after all, and dies, redeemed. Luke escapes on a shuttle with his father's body as the Death Star explodes, destroyed by the Rebel Alliance. That night, Luke gives his father a traditonal Jedi funeral by cremating his father's body in its armor. During the victory celebration on Endor's forest moon, Luke sees the redeemed spirit of Anakin Skywalker standing alongside the spirits of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Trivia *Darth Vader will become one of the characters in the Land Before Time/Star Wars crossover films. *Darth Vader appears in SoulCalibur 4 as a Guest Character along with Master Yoda and Starkiller. * Gallery Anakin Skywalker as a Kid.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a Kid Anakin Skywalker as a young Padawan.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a young Padawan Anakin Skywalker as a Padawan.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a Padawan Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi Knight.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker becomeing Darth Vader.jpg|Anakin Skywalker becoming Darth Vader 640px-Darth_Vader_unmasked.jpg|Dying Anakin Skywalker unmasked Anakin Skywalker ghost original version.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's Ghost (original version) Anakin Skywalker ghost new version.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's Ghost (new version) Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROES Category:Masters of Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Uncerten reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Half Humans Category:Not completely evil. Category:Temperoray villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Murderers Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Council of Shadows Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Child Murderer Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Remorseful characters Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Jedi Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Villains who turned evil because of another villain Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Sith Lords Category:The Sith Category:Dark Messiah Category:Torturer Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Villains who have Died with honor Category:Universal Threats Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Incriminators Category:Disney Villains Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventure Allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Creator Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Irelanders Category:Miles Callisto's Adventure villains Category:Characters voiced by James Earl Jones Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Secondary Antagonist Category:Crossover Characters Category:Kieran's adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Revived characters Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Villains Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies